Patent Document 1 describes a generator which generates electricity by rotating permanent magnets with rotational forces applied from outside. In FIG. 10a, the generator (100) includes a left rotor plate (5L) and a right rotor plate (5R) on both sides of a stator (10) held by a stator case (20). A semicircular permanent magnet (6NL) magnetized in the direction opposite to the stator (10) is adhered to the left rotor plate (5L) in such a manner that the North pole faces toward the stator (10). A semicircular permanent magnet (6SL) magnetized in the direction opposite to the stator (10) is adhered to the left rotor plate (5L) in such a manner that the South pole faces toward the stator (10). Similarly, a semicircular permanent magnet (6NR) magnetized in the direction opposite to the stator (10) is adhered to the right rotor plate (5R) in such a manner that the North pole faces toward the stator (10). Further, a semicircular permanent magnet (6SR) magnetized in the direction opposite to the stator (10) is adhered to the right rotor plate (5R) in such a manner that the South pole faces toward the stator (10).
In FIG. 10b, the stator (10) comprises a ring core (11) around which windings (L1) to (L12) are troidally wound at equiangular intervals. A hall sensor 12 is provided between the windings (L12) and (L1). In FIG. 11, the windings (L1) to (L6) are connected in series via rectifiers (D1) to (D5). The winding (L6) is connected to a first end of a first TRIAC (T1) via a rectifier (D6). The windings (L7) to (L12) are connected in series via rectifiers (D7) to (D11). The winding (L12) is connected to a first end of a second TRIAC (T2) via a rectifier (D12). The rectifiers (D1 to D12) have storage circuits (H1 to H12), respectively. Second ends of the first and second TRIACs (T1 and T2) are connected to a capacitor (C) via current limiting resistors R1 and R2.
When the left rotor plate (5L) and the right rotor plate (5R) are rotated, the polarity of a magnetic flux detected by the hall sensor (12) is inverted from that of the South pole to that of the North pole so that the first TRIAC (T1) is turned on and the second TRIAC (T2) is turned off. When the left rotor plate (5L) and the right rotor plate (5R) are further rotated, electromotive forces in the forward direction of the rectifiers (D1) to (D6) are produced on the windings (L1) to (L6) so as to charge the storage circuits (H1) to (H6). At this time, the voltages of the storage circuits (H1) to (H6) are added. The capacitor (C) is charged by the voltage of the storage circuit (H6) via the first TRIAC (T1) and the current limiting resistor (R1) to output a direct current from both ends of the capacitor (C).
When the left rotor plate (5L) and the right rotor plate (5R) are further rotated, the polarity of a magnetic flux detected by the hall sensor (12) is inverted from that of the North pole to that of the South pole causing the first TRIAC (T1) to be turned off and the second TRIAC (T2) to be turned on. When the left rotor plate (5L) and the right rotor plate (5R) are further rotated, electromotive forces in the forward direction of the rectifiers (D7) to (D12) are produced on the windings (L7) to (L12) to charge the storage circuits (H7) to (H12), and the voltages of the storage circuits (H7) to (H12) are added. The capacitor (C) is charged by the voltage of the storage circuit (H12) via the second TRIAC (T2) and the current limiting resistor (R2) to output a direct current from both ends of the capacitor (C).
As described above, a magnetic field is generated on the left rotor plate (5L) from the permanent magnets (6NL) to (6SL); a magnetic field is generated on the right rotor plate (5R) in a direction from the permanent magnets (6NR) to (6SR); and the left rotor plate (5L) and the right rotor plate (5R) are rotated to produce in-phase and anti-phase electromotive forces with each other on the windings (L1) to (L6) and the windings (L7) to (L12). There has been a problem that when electricity is being taken out from the windings (L1) to (L6) of the toroidal windings (L1) to (L12) of the ring core (11) of the stator (10), it cannot be taken out from the windings (L7) to (L12).
Also, reverse rotational torque generated by back-electromotive force generated on the windings (L1) to (L6) and the windings (L7) to (L12) reduces rotational torque received by the rotor plates, which causes to lower the electricity generation efficiency.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 3783141